4 Seasons of Love
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Four drabbles about love in different seasons. / MinYoon, NamJin, Vkook, and Hoseok. / BL, AU.


**4 Seasons of Love**

 **Pair and Cast** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok x ….

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Four drabbles about love in different seasons. / MinYoon, NamJin, Vkook, and Hoseok. / BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **4 Seasons of Love**

 _ **Season 1 : Winter**_

 **_The Warm Snow_**

Yoongi benci musim dingin.

Musim dingin itu sialan, penuh kesialan, penuh suhu yang turunnya hingga mencapai titik sialan, dan penuh dengan momen-momen _cuddling_ sialan yang tidak penting dan sialnya bertebaran di segala penjuru.

Yoongi mendengus dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak. Apa serunya musim dingin? Dia benar-benar membenci musim dingin, dia tidak bisa keluar di musim dingin karena dingin, dia selalu terpeleset karena licin, dan dia juga tidak memiliki seseorang untuk sekedar _cuddling_ di musim dingin.

Jadi, apa serunya musim dingin?

Tidak ada.

 _Nothing_.

Musim dingin itu hanya tiga bulan penuh hawa beku sialan.

Yoongi mendecih saat dia melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan sambil berangkulan dan terkikik ceria. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam hawa dingin yang benar-benar beku.

Huh, kalau saja Yoongi tidak perlu datang ke kantor agensi tempatnya bekerja sebagai komposer sekaligus produser untuk rapat bersama seorang _idol_ bernama Park Jimin yang sedang dia bantu mengerjakan lagu, Yoongi pasti tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya ke luar dari apartemennya yang hangat. Lagipula dia belum pernah bertemu dengan si Park Jimin ini, si _idol_ itu begitu sibuk dan dia hanya memiliki waktu malam ini untuk berunding membahas lagunya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega saat akhirnya gedung agensi tempatnya bekerja terlihat, dia melompati tangga dan..

 _ **Zruut..**_

 _ **BRUK!**_

Yoongi dan segala kesialannya di musim dingin terpeleset di anak tangga terbawah dan mendarat di aspal keras dengan posisi bokong lebih dulu.

" _Fuck_!" umpat Yoongi lancar.

Sialan, super-duper sialan, dia terpeleset dan bokongnya terasa sangat sakit. Belum lagi di depan agensinya ada banyak fans yang berdiri menunggu _idol_ mereka muncul (padahal mereka tidak tahu kapan _idol_ mereka muncul), dan parahnya gerombolan gadis itu hanya diam menatap Yoongi yang berusaha bangkit dengan bokong berdenyut nyeri.

"Ah, sial.." ringis Yoongi seraya mengelus pinggangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi mendongak ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat seorang pria berambut coklat terang tengah membantunya berdiri. Yoongi menerima uluran tangan itu dengan cepat karena dia benar-benar kesulitan sekarang.

Yoongi berhasil berdiri kembali dengan kedua kakinya walaupun bokongnya masih berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Dia bersumpah dia tidak akan keluar dari apartemennya lagi, persetan dengan _idol_ yang lagunya sedang dia kerjakan. Dia akan mengambil cuti dan melakukan hibernasi sampai musim dingin keparat ini selesai!

Pria yang tubuhnya terbalut mantel tebal, syal, dan masker itu menatap Yoongi. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tulang ekorku hampir retak dan kurasa bokongku memar. Tapi _yeah_ , kurasa aku baik-baik saja karena aku masih hidup." Yoongi berujar sarkastis kemudian dia mendengus pelan, _mood_ buruk membuatnya menjadi galak pada siapa saja yang berada di sekitarnya.

Pria yang baru saja membantu Yoongi berdiri terdiam beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa keras.

Dan Yoongi bersumpah tawa pria itu terdengar begitu ringan, ceria, dan menyenangkan, seperti hembusan hawa musim semi yang disukai Yoongi.

"Kau lucu," ujar pria itu.

Yoongi baru menyadari kalau mata pria itu membentuk _eyesmile_ yang manis saat dia tertawa.

Duh, Yoongi jadi ingin melihat keseluruhan wajahnya.

 _ **Pluk**_

Sesuatu yang dingin mendarat di ujung hidung Yoongi dan saat dia mendongak, dia melihat butiran-butiran salju yang melayang turun dari angkasa.

"Waah, salju!" ujar pria itu antusias. Dia menatap Yoongi kemudian melepas maskernya dan sedikit melonggarkan syalnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat. "Ini salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini, kan?"

Yoongi terperangah karena ternyata wajah pria yang baru saja menolongnya tadi sangat tampan dan berkarisma.

"KYAAAA! JIMIN _OPPA_!"

Jeritan histeris dari gerombolan gadis di depan gedung agensi membuat Yoongi kembali ke kesadarannya.

Dia melihat Jimin melirik gerombolan gadis itu kemudian dia kembali menatap Yoongi, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam." Jimin tersenyum pada Yoongi hingga matanya membentuk _eyesmile_ yang lucu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Yoongi, dia merasakan perasaan hangat di tengah musim dingin. Bahkan salju yang berjatuhan menimpa rambut dan wajahnya pun terasa hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Season 2: Spring**_

 **_Blooming Love_**

Namjoon melirik _display_ toko bunga yang penuh dengan aneka bunga dengan tampang malas.

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang begitu menyukai tanaman lembek, rapuh, dan mudah hancur seperti bunga.

Hei, apa untungnya membeli bunga? Bunga itu hanya akan terlihat cantik di dua hari pertama. Beberapa hari setelahnya bunga itu akan berubah menjadi layu dan kisut mengerikan kemudian akhirnya busuk dan mengeluarkan bau yang membuat mual.

 _ **Euw..**_

Namjoon tidak suka bunga.

Dan dia juga memiliki alergi terhadap serbuk bunga yang semakin membuatnya begitu membenci si tanaman berwarna-warni itu.

Namjoon mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri trotoar, dia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke universitas tempatnya mengajar sebagai dosen.

Haah, menjalani hidup sebagai seorang pria dewasa tanpa kekasih benar-benar membuat Namjoon berubah menjadi pria yang keras dan arogan. Seandainya saja dia memiliki seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintainya, Namjoon pasti tidak akan sekasar dan searogan ini.

Namjoon melangkahkan kaki panjangnya lebar-lebar dan sesekali dia akan berkelit dengan gesit agar tidak menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan dan dia melihat sebuah _display_ toko pakaian pria yang menampilkan deretan setelan kerja yang terlihat elegan.

' _Ah, aku harus pergi melihat beberap setelan di sana malam nanti.'_ Namjoon mengangguk-angguk kecil seraya terus berjalan.

 _ **Brugh**_

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya saat dia merasa bahu sebelah kirinya menabrak sesuatu, dia menoleh dan melihat seseorang berambut coklat lembut yang terlihat tebal tengah panik membereskan bunga-bunga yang berserakan di trotoar.

Ugh, bunga lagi..

Namjoon mendesah kesal dan hanya berdiri diam di sana tanpa membantu orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Dia benci bunga, ingat?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Orang itu tidak menanggapi dan justru terus sibuk membereskan bunganya dan sesekali memekik kesal karena beberapa pejalan kaki dengan santainya menginjak bunga-bunga yang dibawanya.

Namjoon berdecak dan akhinya dia berjongkok dan ikut membantu orang tadi membereskan bunganya. Dan saat berjongkok Namjoon baru menyadari kalau orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah seorang pria, dan sekarang dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya yang gemuk karena kesal.

Tanpa sadar Namjoon tersenyum dalam kegiatannya memunguti bunga yang berserakan dan menumpuknya di hadapan pria itu.

Bunga yang dibawanya adalah sejenis bunga aneh dengan bentuk bunga yang begitu kecil dan mereka semua berkumpul seperti rumpun berwarna ungu lembut.

Tapi anehnya, Namjoon tidak bersin-bersin karena alerginya seperti biasanya saat dia berdekatan dengan bunga.

"Hah, akhirnya. Terima kasih banyak." Pria itu mendongak menatap Namjoon saat akhirnya semua bunganya berhasil disatukan dan pria itu kembali membungkusnya dengan kertas yang sudah robek karena tabrakkan tadi.

Namjoon terperangah saat melihat wajah pria itu, dia bersumpah itu adalah wajah pria paling cantik dan manis yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Pria itu berdiri dan Namjoon refleks ikut berdiri. Dia melihat pria itu membungkuk sopan kemudian dia menatap Namjoon dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Bunga apa itu?" tanya Namjoon random.

Pria itu mengerjap pelan kemudian dia menatap bunga di pelukannya, "Oh, bunga ini? Ini bunga _false dragonhead_."

"Bunga yang bagus."

Pria itu tersenyum ramah, "Tentu. _False dragonhead_ adalah bunga yang manis, dan dia juga memiliki arti yang baik."

"Oya? Apa artinya?"

"Artinya harapan kita terkabul."

Namjoon tersenyum tampan, "Arti yang bagus. Aku ingin membeli bunga itu."

Pria itu tersenyum gembira dengan mata berbinar, "Sungguh? Kalau begitu anda bisa ikut denganku ke toko bunga milikku. Tokonya ada di sana." pria itu menunjuk toko bunga yang baru saja dilewati Namjoon.

"Terima kasih.. uhm.."

"Ah, aku Seokjin, Kim Seokjin." Seokjin tersenyum manis pada Namjoon.

"Ya, terima kasih, Seokjin- _ssi_.."

 _ **Harapanku terkabul.. karena aku bertemu denganmu..**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Season 3: Summer**_

 **_Melt_**

Hoseok menghembuskan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya dengan santai seraya menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah dari atap sekolahnya.

Dia bersandar ke dinding dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan karena terbawa angin.

Hoseok tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ada banyak orang yang begitu mencintai musim-musim yang terjadi di dunia. Toh, mereka hanya muncul selama tiga bulan. Apa serunya?

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang selalu menjerit senang tiap kali musim panas tiba, tiap kali bunga mekar di musim semi, tiap kali kelopak-kelopak bunga berguguran di musim gugur, dan juga tiap kali salju pertama turun.

Itu bodoh. Kekanakkan. Tidak penting.

Hoseok memang terkenal sebagai orang yang dingin dan ketus, makanya tiap kali ada orang yang terlihat begitu antusias menyambut musim yang datang, Hoseok hanya akan berdecih dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Rokok yang terselip di jemarinya kembali dia dekatkan ke mulutnya kemudian dia hisap perlahan, selain musim, Hoseok juga benci sekolah. Dia tidak pernah suka belajar yang baginya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

Dia lebih memilih duduk diam di sini dan menikmati kesendiriannya.

Sebenarnya merokok dalam lingkungan sekolah itu larangan keras. Tapi Hoseok sudah kebal terhadap setiap hukuman yang dilancarkan padanya, toh dia memang murid bermasalah di sekolah ini.

Bahkan kelihatannya guru-guru sudah bosan menghukumnya.

" _YYA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SITU?"

Hoseok menoleh ke arah asal suara dengan malas dan dia melihat seorang siswa bertubuh mungil tengah menatapnya tajam. "Aku? Aku sedang duduk."

Siswa itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan menghampiri Hoseok kemudian merebut rokok dari sela jemari Hoseok dan menginjaknya dengan beringas.

"Hei! Itu masih tersisa setengahnya!" ujar Hoseok protes.

Siswa itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "Dilarang merokok di sekolah! Kau mau namamu dimasukkan ke dalam buku hitam sekolah?"

Hoseok mendecih, "Namaku sudah memenuhi buku itu."

Siswa itu semakin membelalakkan matanya dan dia mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang betis Hoseok. "BODOH!"

"AW! Sakit!"

"Cepat masuk ke kelasmu!" bentaknya.

"Tidak, lagipula siapa dirimu berani mengaturku?"

"Aku ketua dewan siswa!"

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau ketua dewan siswa? Kau bukan Tuhan, kau tidak berhak mengaturku."

Siswa itu tercengang, dia menghela napas kasar kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipi Hoseok sambil menariknya. "Hiiih! Kau menyebalkan!"

"AW! ADUH! _YYA_! SAKIT!"

"Rasakan! Kau menyebalkan!" ujar siswa itu kesal kemudian dia melepaskan cubitannya.

Hoseok meringis seraya mengusap pipinya, dia mengamati penampilan siswa di hadapannya. Seragamnya terpakai dengan sempurna dan rapi, rambut yang terlihat halus yang sesekali bergerak karena tertiup angin dan wajah yang sangat manis serta tubuh mungil.

 _Hey, he's not bad.._

"Kau manis." gumam Hoseok tanpa sadar.

Siswa itu membelalakkan matanya dan memukul kepala Hoseok, " _Yya_! Apa kau gila?! Cepat masuk kelasmu sana!"

Siswa itu memberikan tendangan lainnya ke betis Hoseok kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap.

Hoseok menatap ke arah perginya siswa tadi. "Dia menarik." Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Katanya dia ketua dewan siswa? Pasti mudah mengetahui siapa dia."

Hoseok menyeringai, dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari atap dengan langkah ringan seraya bersiul. Baru kali ini dia merasa seringan ini, seolah-olah es yang sebelumnya ada di dadanya mencair dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Season 4: Autumn**_

 **_Fallen Petals_**

Taehyung berjalan dengan mata yang tertuju pada kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di sekitarnya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat kelopak-kelopak mungil dengan warna lembut itu melayang-layang jatuh di sekitarnya.

Beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya juga terlihat tengah mengagumi kelopak-kelopak yang berguguran itu. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengabadikan momen itu dalam kamera mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat dia melihat dua orang anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan kelopak bunga yang sudah menumpuk dan terlihat seperti karpet merah muda.

Taehyung selalu melewati taman ini untuk pergi bekerja. Yah, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang CEO perusahaan besar benar-benar mencekiknya dan biasanya dia akan melewati taman ini untuk sekedar memberi hiburan untuk hati dan jiwanya yang penat. Untungnya apartemen mewah tempatnya tinggal memang berada dekat dengan kantornya dan taman ini termasuk jalan akses untuk menuju kantornya.

Taehyung meneruskan langkahnya, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan berjalan. Taehyung berjalan dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak yang berjatuhan.

Dan langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sesuatu seperti.. orang?

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, pasalnya orang itu berbaring di tengah lahan dengan rumput yang mulai kering karena musim gugur dan dihujani kelopak bunga yang berguguran, bahkan nyaris seluruh tubuh orang itu sudah tertutupi kelopak bunga walaupun tidak banyak.

Taehyung mengerjap, apa itu mayat?

Tapi tidak mungkin itu mayat, kalau itu memang mayat, kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang heboh atau menjerit-jerit?

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri orang itu dengan langkah ragu dan dia menghembuskan napas lega karena dia mendengar deru napas dari sosok yang tengah terbaring yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda.

Taehyung menatap wajah pemuda itu, dia berbaring dengan mata terpejam dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terentang. Kelihatannya dia sedang menikmati kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran dengan cara yang amat sangat unik.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke kantornya.

.

Keesokkan harinya Taehyung kembali berjalan melewati taman itu dan kali ini, dia kembali melihat pemuda itu berbaring di tempatnya seperti kemarin. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampirinya.

Taehyung berjongkok di sebelahnya dan menatap wajah pemuda itu. Wajahnya manis, rambutnya hitam legam, dan Taehyung melihat ada tindik di telinganya.

"Hei," ujar Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat sepasang kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup itu membuka dengan begitu cepat, dia melihat sosok itu bergerak bangun dengan cepat dan beringsut menjauhi Taehyung.

"Hei, tidak apa. Aku bukan orang jahat." Taehyung berujar pelan karena kelihatannya pemuda itu ketakutan dan kaget.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kelopak melayang turun dan mendarat dengan sempurna di ujung hidung pemuda itu. Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali."

Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian dia mengambil kelopak yang terjatuh di ujung hidungnya.

"Kemarin aku juga melihatmu di sini. Kau sedang apa?"

Taehyung melihat dia mengulum bibirnya dengan ragu. "Aku sedang menikmati musim gugur."

"Dengan cara berbaring di taman kota?"

"Kalau aku melakukan ini.. kelopak bunga akan berjatuhan di sekitarku. Aku suka."

Taehyung tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban polos dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lainnya?"

"Aku sedang dalam masa liburan musim gugur."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau masih sekolah?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Aku tingkat dua _Senior High School_."

"Oya? Kupikir kau murid sekolah dasar jika melihat dari kelakukanmu."

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya tidak suka.

Taehyung tertawa lagi, "Oke, oke. Maaf." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kim Taehyung."

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, Paman."

Kali ini Taehyung lah yang menyipitkan matanya tidak suka, "Hei, jangan panggil aku Paman."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, "Hmm, _Hyung_?"

"Itu terdengar jauh lebih baik." Taehyung bergeser dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook, "Kau mau mengajariku cara menikmati musim gugur seperti yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk riang, "Tentu!" Jungkook berbaring dan Taehyung segera berbaring di sebelahnya. " _Hyung_ hanya perlu berbaring dan memejamkan mata, rasakan sensasi saat kelopak-kelopak bunga itu berguguran di sekitarmu, _Hyung_."

Taehyung menurut dan ikut berbaring di sana. Dia tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya, hari ini dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring di taman kota, menikmati musim gugur bersama dengan seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja dikenal olehnya.

.

.

.

 _Every season is a season of love.._

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _Happy New Year to all of my beloved readers!_

Sedikit hadiah untuk kalian di new year eve malam ini~

Dan soal, siapa kiranya yang bersama Hoseok di cerita ini, aku menyerahkan hasil akhirnya pada kalian. Terserah kalian siapa kiranya orang itu. Hahaha

.

.

.

P.S:

 _ **Get well super soon for our BTS leader, Kim Namjoon. I'm super sad he falling while rehearsal T^T**_

 _ **Also, I hope our Yoongi and Taehyung is already okay T^T**_

 _ **Let's pray for our Bangtan Boys and hope that they'll be always healthy and happy!**_

.

.

.

 _ **I know it's late, but..**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Kim Taehyung!**_

 _ **Stay healthy, be happy. God always bless you!**_

.

.

.

.

P.S.S:

 **Temptation** dan **Game Changer** akan diusahakan untuk aku kerjakan besok ^^9

.

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review?_ ^^

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
